


18

by iratuadnana



Series: They Don't Know About Us [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iratuadnana/pseuds/iratuadnana
Summary: Jaehyun never believed in love on first sight. Frankly speaking, he didn't know what love was. But today, today he thought he knew what love was.





	18

_I have loved you since we were 18_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be in love_

_All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made feel when we were 18_

 

 

 

Jaehyun never believed in love on first sight. Frankly speaking, he didn't know what love was. The love he knew in his 16 years of life was just love for his parents, for his grandparents, for puppies he only could see on the street, for his chubby baby cousin, and for food. His mother said love made people happy. Sure there were pretty girls on his school, but that's it.They didn't make Jaehyun happy. The tteokbokki store in front of his school, however, did. Because tteokbokki made him full, and a full Jaehyun was a happy Jaehyun. That was why Jaehyun loved the store. But today, today Jaehyun thought he knew what love was.

 

Yesterday he was just a lanky student on his last year of junior high school. Today he was a trainee in SM Entertainment. Jaehyun and his parents just had a meeting with the executives, talking about contract and all that jazz. He honestly didn't understand it fully, so he trusted his father. Same like when he first told his father he had been scouted in his school, said that his face was suitable in the company, whatever it meant. His father only nodded, and his mother smiled the whole time while filling his plate with dinner. Jaehyun didn't believe the man who had waited for him on his school gate, kidnapping and human trafficking were serious crimes okay? But he gave Jaehyun his company card, which was now on his father's hand. The man said to come to SM on Wednesday and frankly Jaehyun wasn't that interested. He loved to perform in front of people but he never once thought about pursuing a career as a performer. Doctor or architect sounded cooler than singer. But his father said to go with it, to learn about success and failure, to gain experience, and so on. So Jaehyun followed his father's words. Now 1 week had passed, and Jaehyun was here, being congratulated by some men called managers.

 

After that his parents went back home, but Jaehyun stayed because a manager said so. He said he would take Jaehyun to meet other trainees. Don't expect them to be friendly, the competition was very hard right now, he said. Jaehyun only nodded. He of course knew about it. Who would like a new guy who was a threat for their chance of debuting? Jaehyun wouldn't have either. The man then knocked on a big white door and without waiting for an answer, he opened the door while asking Jaehyun to follow him.

 

It was a room with mirrors as its wall. There were about 4 boys in there, all were busy on their own. One boy was dancing in the corner, one boy was busy scribbling on a paper Jaehyun knew was a music notes. One boy had his headphones on and his fingers were busy tapping on his thigh, and one boy was just lying on the floor panting so hard and not unlike a starfish. Jaehyun would've laughed if there was no manager beside him.

 

"Guys, listen up. I bring you a new friend" called the manager.

 

All the boys' eyes were now on him, and Jaehyun couldn't help but feel that he was being judged right and then.

 

"Hello, my name is Jaehyun. Nice to meet you!" Jaehyun greeted as friendly as he could. His mother would have had a fit if she knew Jaehyun was less than a polite boy. Manner was everything, that's what his mother always said.

 

Murmurs heard around him, either a reply to Jaehyun's greeting or displeasure Jaehyun didn't know. After that they're back to their own doing. Day 1 and it's already this intense, Jaehyun thought. How was he gonna survive competing with these boys? They already trained longer than Jaehyun while Jaehyun only knew how to dance to EXO's Mama like a broad of wood one week ago (until now he still didn't understand how he could pass the audition with that dance skill of his, then again he was scouted for his face, like that man said)

 

"Don't mind them, they're not usually like this. I guess they're tired, they've been here since morning" the manager said while patting his shoulder. Jaehyun gaped, it was now 4PM.

 

"Hey Taeyong, come here!" the manager called the boy who was dancing on the corner. Said boy stopped then walked to them.

 

From a far this Taeyong boy looked like any other boy. Thin body, long fringe that blocked his eyes, long hair that touched his nape, a usual boy. But when he stood in front of Jaehyun, it was another story.

 

"Hey Taeyong, this is Jaehyun, he only got here today. You're the oldest here so take care of him okay?" said the manager.

 

Jaehyun knew the manager was still talking but couldn't focus on anything else beside the boy. The boy was a bit taller but thinner than him. And this boy had the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. Big black orbs like a black hole he always read on books, Jaehyun would gladly be swallowed into them and never went back. His cute little pointy nose he wanted to give a little kiss on it. His adorable slightly chubby cheeks he wanted to pinch and those sharp jaws hidden under said cheeks that could cut glass and through Jaehyun's heart. And his lips, oh his soft looking full pink lips, how was it like to kiss those—

 

"Hello, my name is Taeyong" the boy said shyly.

 

His voice, his soft voice. Jaehyun was never been a follower of any religion, but if angels did exist, this boy must've been one of them. How could a boy this beautiful beyond words exist? A boy so beautiful in this cruel, dirty world. The world didn't deserve him.

 

"Hey, I know Taeyong is pretty but out of all the response I've seen from seeing Taeyong the first time, yours is the funniest" said the manager while holding his laugh. Hearing those words, Taeyong blushed so prettily and that just made Jaehyun angry because how much more pretty this boy could get???

 

"I leave you two then. Take him go around the building or something, Taeyong" the manager said while walking towards the door. Taeyong only nodded as a reply.

 

Being left only with this beautiful boy, Jaehyun didn't know what to do, or to say, or what face he currently made. All he knew was Taeyong went more red (and prettier too).

 

"Stop looking at me like that....." Taeyong said while covering the face with his hands.

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like....like...like that!! Stop it!"

 

"How can I stop looking at you when you're this beautiful?"

 

The second the words went out from his mouth, Jaehyun immediately wished he could be swallowed by a hole under his feet he knew didn't exist. His mother always said he had a knack of saying his honest opinion about something he loved. But this one...he never said something like this before to someone.

 

He thought Taeyong would be angry or repulsed by him for saying things like that. But Taeyong just looked at him with his beautiful big eyes, and then he laughed. So prettily. Was there any part of him that wasn't pretty?  Jaehyun was sure there wasn't any. 

 

"Wow dude. I like you. You both are so going to get well together" said a boy who's busy scribbling but now was watching them.

 

"Johnny, shut up" Taeyong said while glaring (like a kitten, not scary at all, very adorable, Jaehyun thought).

 

"Jaehyun, is it? Wait until you see what he's like in the dorm, you won't say he's pretty anymore. Once he snored—"

 

"Seo Youngho!!!!!" Taeyong practically screeched while blushing.

 

The boy, Johnny (or Youngho? Why did he has two names?) just shrugged and back to his notes. And still, Jaehyun couldn't take off his eyes from Taeyong.

 

"So, Jaehyun, let's go?" asked Taeyong.

 

"Go where?"

 

"Have a tour around the building? Meet other trainees? Or do you have anything you want to do?"

 

"Nah, I'll come with you wherever you take me"

 

Taeyong smiled softly, and Jaehyun knew he's the most beautiful person he's ever seen after his mother. Hours ago he might not be so sure about what was waiting here for him in SM, but now he knew everything's gonna be alright.

 

 _Mom, I think I'm in love_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a trash for boybands, including 1D. So yesterday my playlist suddenly played 1D song after some time since the last time I listened to them and I was like "the lyrics!!! Are jaeyong!!!!!" And I ended up listening to their whole discography. Thus my ambitious project, a series. The series will be inspired by the songs and I will try to make the stories related to each other. I never write before and English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance. Critics are very welcomed to improve both my writing and English skills. Thank you for reading!
> 
> p.s. 18 is my all time favorite 1D song because the lyrics are so relatable for me irl and I imagine this is a very sweet song for jaeyong. Honestly I'm not so proud of this work, this story lacks so much from plot, characterization, everything. But I gotta start somewhere right? And also sorry for the incorrect timeline because I'm not so sure at what age they met for the first time but that's the beauty of fiction right, we can imagine things--okay I'm rambling. Once again, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
